The present invention is directed to a conversion van in the form of a pick-up truck-like vehicle. Such a vehicle is presently produced by Centurion Vehicles, Inc., of White Pigeon, Michigan. This prior-art, truck-like conversion van is produced by starting with a conventional cargo van or the like, and vertically, completely cutting that conventional van into two separate halves: A forward half-section, and a rear half-section. The vertical cut is made just rearwardly of the side doors of the van. The front section is retained, and the rear section is discarded, or recycled for other uses. Thereafter, a new rear section is welded to the front section, which new rear section is in the form of a pick-up truck bed.